User blog:Godonan/Wiki Timeline
09:01, December 22, 2014‎: Wiki Creation Script Run, TaigaTheWikiaEditor makes the first edit by adding an introduction. 03:17, April 16, 2015‎: Second edit, adds the category Tips and Tricks 20:18, May 6, 2015: The first vandal arrives, IP Address 64.150.8.7 Replaces : Welcome to the Phantom Forces Wiki : This wiki is about a game called Phantom Forces on roblox. Made by litozinnamon, this game is a first person shooter. with : leleleelele 420 Blaze it m8! : rekt rekt ill rekt u mlg mlg mlg too mlg for you : lolol nooob rekt MLG mth dew 20:39, July 8, 2015: ‎LateralThinking is our first hero, deleting the vandal's addons. 23:04, September 18, 2015: WilliamBrain1 arrives, proclaims on his profile that he is Vietnamese. 23:17, September 18, 2015: WilliamBrain1 adds a wall of text as the intro. 23:33, September 18, 2015: WilliamBrain1 creates the Weaponry page. 17:30, September 21, 2015‎ : IAmSpuddylicious finally corrects a typo in the spelling of Stylis Studios (like wth William) 13:23, October 10, 2015: Aurified arrives, tries to promote his own PF wiki. Goes missing for the next few months. 03:25, October 11, 2015‎: 112.204.52.201 strikes, wiping out William's hard work and replacing it with "IMPORTANT!: Swaggity sweggity." 02:15, October 24, 2015: Godonan arrives, makes some spelling edits to the Tips and Tricks page. 15:15, October 25, 2015: Taiga automatically makes WilliamBrain an admin. 15:50, October 25, 2015‎: Taiga takes the sensible step of requiring an account to edit. 21:44, October 26, 2015‎: Godonan creates the first portals as inspired by the Apoc Rising Wiki. 13:24, October 27, 2015: Godonan is promoted to Discussions Moderator 22:58, October 27, 2015: First use of caps to rant on the wiki, by Godonan. 22:40, October 29, 2015‎: Taiga adds a rules and guidelines page, thank god 07:29, October 30, 2015: IvanClemente arrives, talks about how he loves the game. 10:22, October 30, 2015: Three hours in, IvanClemente offers his help, and creates the first templates. 11:15, October 31, 2015‎ Taiga creates a list of staff, with William being an admin and Godonan a moderator. 09:10, November 8, 2015: IvanClemente is promoted to moderator. 12:18, December 9, 2015: IvanClemente is promoted to administrator 12:27, December 13, 2015: Xylven arrives and edits his profile, talks about his PF rank and makes the far-reaching goal of making ten edits. 02:19, November 13, 2015: Gggy arrives, adds a single byte to the MP7 page. 09:10, November 8, 2015: IvanClemente becomes a moderator. 19:56, January 1, 2016: Dinocamo arrives, makes some trivia edits. 14:27, January 7, 2016: Godonan becomes an admin. 12:53, January 11, 2016: IvanClemente becomes a freaking bureaucrat. 01:59, January 22, 2016: Aurified returns, having given up on his own wiki. 21:33, February 24, 2016: First test using new procedures in promoting people successful, with promotion of Dinocamo to moderator under sponsorship by Godonan. 21:49, March 23, 2016: Shaylan007 arrives. 13:55, March 27, 2016: Litozinnamon arrives to make edits to the change log. 01:18, March 28, 2016: After a lot of delays, Aurified becomes a moderator. 07:43, April 4, 2016: Dinocamo becomes an admin. 06:39, September 17, 2016: IvanClemente surprises Aurified with a promotion to admin. Category:Blog posts